Stupid Genius
by Elf from the Night's Clan
Summary: Collab Fic/ElvenLady n Masahiro'Night'Seiran/from 3 Idiots movie. Naruto memutuskan untuk kuliah d ITT & bersahabat dengan Chouji dan Kiba. Namun ia harus menghadapi dosen killer Danzou, dan juga bertemu dengan Sakura. Mind to RnR?


_**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran and Elven Lady18 present…**_

**STUPID-GENIUS**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

3 Idiots © **Rajkumar Hirani**

Humor/Education/Romance. AU. OOC. Multi Pairings.

* * *

**Full Summary : Narut****o memiliki cita-cita tinggi menjadi orang yang bisa merubah dunia dengan kemampuan dimilikinya. Untuk itulah dia menerima tawaran kuliah di Institut Teknologi terkemuka di Tokyo dengan syarat dia harus menyerahkan ijazahnya itu nanti pada Hiruzen-**_**jiji**_**. Di Institut tersebut dia bertemu dengan kedua orang yang nanti akan menjadi rekan sekamarnya, Chouji dan Kiba. Masalah demi masalah pun muncul. Belum lagi mereka bertiga harus berhadapan dengan dosen killer bernama Danzou yang sadisnya bukan main. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Pencarian Naruto**

Pagi itu di stasiun televisi NHK, Chouji sedang menyiapkan diri untuk memandu acara masak paling terkenal di seantero Jepang, '_Cooking with Chouji_'. Ya, kini dia telah menjadi koki paling handal yang resepnya terkenal sampai ke luar negeri. Kalau ingat dia yang dulu—sungguh kalau-kalau ia tetap mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya pasti kehidupannya tidak akan seperti sekarang.

Chouji lantas memakai celemek pelanginya yang berwarna mejikuhibiniu buatan istrinya, Ayame. Walaupun dalam hati ia merutuk karena warna celemek itu sangat norak di matanya. Lebih sialnya lagi produser acara menyetujui ia memakainya karena sangat _eye-catching_ di kamera. _Eye-catching_ memang, tapi juga membuatnya makin terlihat seperti buntalan kue pelangi yang dijual di toko. _Sigh_.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersikap profesional terhadap pekerjaannya itu. Karena toh pekerjaannya adalah memasak, bukan menjadi model fashion show celemek-celemek berwarna nyentrik yang kalau orang memandangnya dijamin bilang 'silau man!'

DRRIIDD… DRRIIIDD…

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Chouji sebenarnya tak ingin mengangkatnya karena 10 menit lagi dia akan _on air_. Tapi ia takut itu dari Ayame. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting seperti sesuatu terjadi di rumahnya, atau mau memberitahu soal anak-anaknya di rumah yang bersikap nakal—contohnya memakan semua persediaan makanan di kulkas.

"Halo…," ucap Chouji. Dia menunggu jawaban dari seberang. Wajahnya yang berseri dan menanti suara lembut istrinya, malah nyatanya terdengar suara maskulin bariton yang lama tak didengar telinganya. Ternyata telepon itu dari Kankurou, teman lamanya dulu semasa kuliah. Tak lama mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Apa?" Ekspresi Chouji terlihat terkejut. Mimik mukanya yang biasanya teduh kini berubah kaget seolah melihat hantu. Ia lalu segera mematikan ponselnya, celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari seperti orang yang kebingungan.

Chouji yang sudah berdiri di altar tempat memasaknya segera mencari akal agar ia bisa keluar dari sana. Ia mengerti ini adalah kesempatannya sekali dan tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tak peduli dia harus mengacaukan acara '_Cooking with Couji_'-nya yang selama setahun ini ada di puncak ratingnya stasiun tv NHK.

Chouji lantas memberikan isyarat pada juru kamera—dengan jari telunjuknya—agar mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si juru kamera bingung.

"Aku mau ke WC sebentar," ucap Chouji sambil meringis sementara tangan kirinya memegangi pantatnya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri—untuk meyakinkan aktingnya.

"Heh? Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Acara 7 menit lagi akan di mulai."

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tak tahan ingin buang air," imbuh Chouji sembari merapatkan kedua kakinya. Dalam hati ia berpikir ini pasti alasan terbaik yang bisa ia gunakan, bagaimanapun juga, panggilan hajad alam tak bisa ditolak 'kan?

Si juru kamera jadi bingung. Mukanya tak kalah pucat dengan Chouji yang memutih. Maksud hati kasian dengan keadaan Chouji ini, tapi apa daya acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Jadi tidak mungkin terlambat hanya gara-gara Chouji yang kebelet pipis 'kan?

"Pokoknya kau harus bisa menahannya sampai jeda iklan, Chouji-_san_. Ada selingan iklan setiap 15 menit sekali kok," jelas juru kamera itu meyakinkan.

Chouji mengerutkan dahinya. _Kuso_, rencananya gagal total! Padahal 15 menit lagi dia harus bertemu dengan Kankurou. Belum lagi harus menjemput Kiba di rumahnya itu butuh waktu juga. Apa boleh buat dia harus menjalankan plan B kalau begitu.

Juru kamera memberi aba-aba pada Chouji agar dia mempersiapkan diri. Chouji mendengus kesal. Dalam hati dia komat-kamit berdoa semoga rencananya berhasil. Yah minimal dia tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya walaupun mungkin nanti dia bakal disemprot habis-habisan oleh atasannya.

Chouji pun memulai acaranya, menyapa para pemirsa dengan senyuman menawan palsu. Maklum tuntutan skenario. Semoga saja wajah betenya tidak kelihatan. "_Ohayou, minna_! Kembali lagi bertemu saya di sini, dalam acara '_Cooking with Chouji_'! Baiklah hari ini kita akan membuat _pastry_ khas Italia, seperti yang telah saya sebutkan seminggu yang lalu. Oke langsung saja saya akan mempera—Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Mendengar Chouji yang terbatuk-batuk, juru kamera langsung mendelik tajam padanya. Hampir-hampir ia ingin meng-_cut _acara, dan meminta Chouji memperagakan ulang skenario tadi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena ini siaran langsung.

Chouji sebenarnya menyadari tatapan '_death glare_' kru acaranya. Namun semua ini harus ia lakukan karena ini adalah kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi, tak ingin ia sia-siakan!

Mau tak mau Chouji membuat adonan _pastry _sembari terbatuk-batuk. Sontak manajer acara langsung memberi isyarat padanya untuk _break_ dulu karena ada iklan yang mau lewat. Tapi inilah saatnya untuk melakukan plan B!

GDUBRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba tubuh besar Chouji jatuh ke lantai—menimbulkan bunyi keras layaknya tangki jatuh. Ia pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. _Well_, memang itulah rencana jenakanya. Manajer acara langsung berteriak 'Hancur sudah acaraku!' sedangkan beberapa kru sibuk menolong Chouji. Acara sudah dialihkan ke iklan, dan salah satu tim kreatif langsung lari lintang-pukang ke studio utama untuk memberitahukan kalau acara mereka untuk hari ini dihentikan sampai disitu saja

Karena tubuh Chouji yang beratnya nyaris satu ton jadilah sekitar 20 orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Beruntung ada seorang kru yang menemukan kursi roda di studio sebelah karena keliatannya dipakai akting untuk terjun payung kursi roda dengan efek layar biru yang super canggih.

Jadilah Chouji dibawa keluar menuju gerbang depan stasiun tv NHK. Hanya ada satu orang kru, tim medis unit kesehatan stasiun tv yang menuntunnya keluar dengan mendorong kursi rodanya—wajahnya seperti sedang mendorong karung beras—dengan ngos-ngosan tentunya. Chouji yang merasa rencananya berhasil lantas perlahan membuka satu matanya perlahan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Gerbang stasiun TV sebenarnya agak jauh dari tempatnya ia berpijak sekarang. Tapi tak apa, Chouji pernah menang lomba lari se-RT kok, oleh karena itu dia berniat lari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana.

HOP!

Chouji melompat dari kursi rodanya membuat orang-orang yang mendampinginya terlihat terheran-heran. Ia lalu memperagakan _wushu_ ala enci-enci dari China sana yang biasa ia lihat di film Jackie Chan. "Ciaatt! Ciattt! Haiyaaa!"

Kru dan tim medis itu sontak melongo melihat aksi Chouji yang sangat memukau—atau bisa dibilang mengerikan dan memalukan—itu.

Chouji lalu menghentikan aksinya dengan menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memutar kedua tangannya. Ia mundur satu langkah. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian ya," ucapnya sembari cengengesan.

"Eh, Chouji-_san_." Kru acara tv Chouji mendekatinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chouji mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan kru dan tim medis itu yang terbengong-bengong melihat orang yang tadi kelihatan sakit ternyata sehat wal'afiat.

Chouji akhirnya sampai di luar gerbang stasiun tv. Dia melihat taksi kosong yang supirnya berdiri di samping taksi, seperti sedang menunggu seorang penumpang. Ia pun menghampirinya. "Ayo berangkat, Pak," ucap Chouji. Ia segera meringsut masuk ke dalam taksi padahal si supir belum merespon apa-apa.

Supir itu buru-buru duduk di kemudinya. "Lho? Apa anda Tuan Hidan dari program fashionista?" tanya sang supir. Seingatnya orang yang memesannya adalah seorang metroseksual yang membintangi acara fashion, bukan orang berbadan gemuk dengan tampilan ala kue begini. Ah, ya sudahlah.

"Memangnya aku harus menaruh namaku di kepalaku? Ayo cepat antarkan aku ke kuil yang ada penakaran anjing 500 meter dari Todai!"

"Baik, siap laksanakan, Tuan!" supir itu langsung menuruti perintah Chouji ketika ia menunjukkan wajah seramnya pada si supir. Namun sebelum ia menghidupkan taksinya ia memalingkan lagi wajahnya pada Chouji. "Bukannya tadi Tuan bilang ingin ke Hotel Hilton?"

"Haha iya, kita akan ke sana. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengantarku dulu ke tempat yang baru saja kusebutkan tadi."

Supir itu langsung mendengus kesal. Mentang-mentang penumpang jangan se-enaknya menambah rute. Padahal masih ada 10 orang lagi yang harus dia antar dengan taksinya.

Chouji langsung meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di kantung celemek pelanginya. Menekan beberapa tombol angka tujuan. Lantas terdengar nada panggilan dari seberang. Chouji memperhatikan si supir yang keliatan ketawa-ketiwi sendiri sembari melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin _dashboard_. "Ada apa?" tanya Chouji keheranan.

"Ah, tidak, Tuan. Celemek anda itu bagus juga," ucap si supir sembari senyam-senyum.

Chouji nyaris naik pitam kalau-kalau nomor tujuan yang ia panggil tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Halo…," ucap seseorang dari seberang sana. Nada suaranya terlihat malas, seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Halo, Kiba!"

Kiba langsung mengenali suara sahabatnya itu. "Eh, kau, Chouji. Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang ada di rumah sekarang? Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Ya, ya. Aku baru bangun tidur," jawab Kiba sambil menguap. Ternyata benar dugaan Chouji. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan Kankurou?"

"Oh. Hehe si pendiam aneh itu. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Tadi dia meneleponku. Dan dia bilang dia tahu di mana Naruto berada."

Kiba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ditendangnya selimut tebal dari atas tubuhnya, "_Ho—Hontou_?"

"_Hai_! Kau akan kujemput lima menit lagi, Kiba. Tunggu di depan rumahmu ya."

"Ba—Baiklah aku akan siap-siap." Kiba langsung buru-buru mengambil alat gosok giginya di wastafel dan mengambil obi langsung pakai yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengacuhkan istrinya yang sedang menyirami tanaman anggrek putih menjalar di balkon sambil bersenandung nyaring, lalu berlari ke lantai bawah.

Ia lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang melakukan yoga di beranda samping ruang makan dekat kolam ikan. Akamaru dengan santai tertidur di samping Hana.

"Hana-_nee_! Aku pergi dulu! Kau tahu? Aku mau bertemu dengan Naruto!" ucap Kiba dengan tampang sumringah. Ia menggulung lengan obi panjangnya sampai ke siku.

"Ehhmmm…mmmm…" Hana yang sedang melakukan gaya kayang, memanyunkan mulutnya sembari memperhatikan bagian kaki Kiba.

"_Nani_?" tanya Kiba yang buru-buru mengambil sepatu kets-nya.

"Ehhhmmm…mmmm…" gumam Hana lagi.

Kiba yang sedang buru-buru tentu tak mau ambil pusing dengan ocehan kakaknya yang tak jelas itu. "Ah, sudahlah, _Nee_. Aku berangkat ya!" Dia tidak sadar kalau dia hanya memakai_ boxer_ saja keluar.

GDUBRRAKK!

Dengan sangat terpaksa Hana menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Aww! Hei, Kiba! Pakai celanamu dulu!" teriaknya. Namun sayang Kiba sudah ngibrit keluar rumahnya. Adiknya satu itu benar-benar memalukan. "_Baka_-_ototou_."

Kiba berlari menuju ke pekarangan rumah. Dalam waktu 20 detik taksi mercedez-bens itu pun sampai. Chouji yang berada di dalam segera membukakan pintu.

Kiba pun duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan Chouji. Ia lalu merogoh sepatu kets-nya, mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Hei, Sahabat. Aku lupa membawa kaos kaki," keluh Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Chouji lantas memperhatikan bagian bawah Kiba sembari cekikikan. "Bagaimana tidak? Celana saja lupa kau pakai, Kiba."

"Eh?" Kiba pun memperhatikan kedua kakinya. "Hahaha, benar juga." Kiba menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah sambil cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba sopir taksi itu menengahi. "Sekarang kita ke hotel, Tuan?"

"Ya. Ya. Kita akan ke hotel. Tapi sebelum itu mampir dulu ke Institut Teknologi Tokyo ya," dalih Chouji. Sopir taksi ini cerewet juga ternyata!

Sopir itu langsung manyun. Pekerjaannya bertambah banyak. Masalahnya taksi ini adalah taksi elit yang tak pernah sepi penumpang. Dan jika ingin menggunakan jasanya harus menelepon terlebih dahulu ke operator taksi. Kalau sudah begini si sopir jadi merasa dipermainkan.

Kiba melihat seluruh isi taksi, pandangannya kemudian terhenti di _dashboard_. "Hei, Chouji. Kau tak salah memilih taksi 'kan? Ini taksi mahal tahu. Aku lupa membawa dompetku," ucapnya khawatir.

Chouji lalu memperhatikan lambang mobil yang tertera di _dashboard_. Mercedes-Benz. Oke, ini bukan saatnya dia mengomeli kesialannya sendiri. Yang penting hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya, Naruto. "Hahaha. Santai saja, Kiba. Aku membawa uang di kantong celanaku ini. Pak, stop di depan sana ya!" perintahnya.

Chouji dan Kiba pun buru-buru keluar dari taksi itu. "Ini uangnya, Pak. Sebelum ke Hotel Hilton, kau kembali ke stasiun tv NHK dulu. Di sana ada Pak Hidan sedang menunggumu. Terima kasih." Mereka berdua lari tunggang-langgang ke dalam kampus.

Sementara itu si sopir melongo melihat kepergian mereka di kursi kemudinya. Dia memperhatikan uang yang Chouji berikan. _Nani_? Hanya 50 yen? Padahal tarifnya itu mencapai 250 yen! Mau dibayar dengan apa sisa _bill_-nya? Heh, apa boleh buat nanti dia akan minta uang ganti rugi sama Pak Hidan, penumpangnya yang asli.

Di depan stasiun TV NHK…

"Heh, di mana taksi yang kupesan tadi? Aku jadi terlambat_ meeting_! Dasar! Lain kali aku tak mau memesan taksi itu lagi," umpat Hidan sembari beranjak kembali ke kantornya.

.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**.  
**

Kiba dan Chouji tergopoh-gopoh berlari di tangga menuju menara paling tinggi di kampus mereka dulu. Tempat di mana mereka biasa berkumpul. Di sana telah menunggu Kankurou. Tentunya juga mereka berdua tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto—sahabat mereka yang telah menghilang selama lima tahun.

Setelah sampai di atas menara, Kiba dan Chouji langsung ke sana ke mari mencari Naruto. "Hei, Naruto! Di mana kau?"

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

"_Welcome, idiots_!" ucap seseorang.

Kiba dan Chouji lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Rupanya itu Kankurou. Dia ternyata tak banyak berubah. Sama seperti dulu, gendut dan tak terlalu tinggi. Hanya rambutnya saja yang sekarang terlihat agak botak.

"Hei, Kankurou. Di mana Naruto?" tanya Chouji.

"Ah,_ it's been long time, right_? _I have a present for both of you_." Kankurou lalu melemparkan satu botol_ whisky _pada Chouji. "_Have a drink!_"

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kankurou? Di mana Naruto?" tanya Kiba mulai tak sabar.

"Akan kuberitahu. Tapi sebelum itu…" Kankurou merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponsel _touch-screen_-nya yang bermerk Apple itu. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu dulu pada kalian. Lihat." Kankurou lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto yang ada di ponselnya itu.

Foto pertama adalah sebuah villa yang sangat besar bangunannya. "Kalian lihat ini. Ini adalah villa yang aku beli satu tahun yang lalu. Lantainya terbuat dari kaca porcelain yang dibawahnya dialiri air. Suasananya enak, pemandangannya indah, aku butuh berbulan-bulan untuk mendekorasinya. Bagus kan?" Ia lalu menggeser layar ponsel untuk ke foto berikutnya. "Kolam renang di dalam ruangan seperti pemandian air panas, suhu airnya bisa diatur sesuka hati. Mau dipakai berenang, berendam, bahkan mau diisi ikan juga bisa. Menakjubkan bukan? Dan mobil baruku, Lamborghini paling cepat se-dunia. Bahkan mobil balap milik Michael Schumacher atau mobil sport David Beckam tak bisa menyainginya. Hebat 'kan?"

"_Are_? Untuk apa kami tahu semua itu? Di mana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Chouji yang mulai naik pitam. Wajahnya yang tadinya pucat seperti adonan kue manju kini jadi memerah seperti kulit strawberry.

"Lupa ya? Kalau begitu lihat ini." Kankurou lalu menunjukkan kalender ponsel pada Kiba dan Chouji.

"20 Juli… Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

Kankurou tersenyum sinis sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Mengelap dinding yang ada dua meter di depannya, sampai akhirnya muncul '20 Juli' tertera di dinding itu. "Dulu aku pernah bertaruh dengan Naruto di sini, di tanggal yang sama. Siapa yang lebih sukses dia-lah pemenangnya. Dan kau sudah melihatnya tadi 'kan? Aku menepati janjiku. _I'm back!_ Haahaha."

Chouji tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dia melempar botol _whisky _ke tanah hingga berubah jadi pecahan kaca berkeping-keping. "Apa-apaan kau, Kankurou? Aku dengan rela meninggalkan acara televisiku. Dan kau lihat, Kiba! Kiba sampai lupa memakai celananya! Semua ini kami lakukan bukan untuk mendengar omong kosong dan taruhan tak bergunamu itu! Mana mungkin Naruto susah payah datang ke sini hanya untuk itu?" umpat Chouji. Kiba yang mndengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Dibentak begitu, Kankurou malah tambah congkak. "Hahaha. Aku tahu dia tidak akan datang, Chouji."

"Lihat, Kiba! Bukankah pantas kita menghajarnya?" Chouji maju satu langkah untuk menyerang Kankurou, namun keburu dilerai oleh Kiba. Ia tahu betul meski sama-sama tambun, Kankurou pasti remuk dan terancam koma di rumah sakit kalau sahabatnya ini menghajarnya.

"Sabar dulu, Chouji. Hei, Kankurou. Kau bilang kau tahu di mana Naruto 'kan?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Kankurou mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengundang kalian ke sini."

Kiba langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Chouji yang amarahnya mulai menurun. Wajahnya yang tadi seperti kepiting oven kini kembali normal.

"Kalau begitu di mana dia berada sekarang?"

"Dia ada di Yokohama," jawab Kankurou santai.

Kiba dan Chouji lantas saling berhadapan sembari tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka bisa juga bertemu dengan sahabat mereka yang sudah lama menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan petualangan pun akhirnya dimulai...

**TBC**

**.  
**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_**At the backstage**_

**ELVEN : **Fyuuh... *ngelap keringat* =_=''

**NIGHT : **Kelar juga chapter satu-nya. Naru-kun belum muncul nih...

**ELVEN: **Sakura-chan dan Danzo juga belum nongol...

**NIGHT : **Siapa tuh istri Kiba yang lagi nyiram tanaman anggrek sambil nyanyi-nyanyi?

**ELVEN** : Mwohohoho, rahasia dulu...

**NIGHT** : Gyaa... chapter depan mulai _flas__h__back_ masa kuliah ya?

**ELVEN** : Iya!

**NIGHT** : Pairnya siapa aja?

**ELVEN : **Um... sini kukasih bocoran,ke belakang yuk diskusi…

**ELVENIGHT : **REVIEW ya…!

.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**.  
**

**Tidak membingungkan 'kan? Cukup penasaran? Kalau sudah pernah nonton 3 idiots pasti lebih mudah paham...**

**Reader mau lanjut? Ada saran? Silahkan tulis di ripiu…**

**THANKS FOR READING…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
